Quick connect fittings for use in fluid circuits have long been a staple in the fluid handling arts. In some cases, they are used for convenience to allow rapid connecting and disconnecting of fluid driven apparatus to a source of fluid under pressure, thereby facilitating interchangability. In other cases, they may be employed in the fabrication of basically permanent fluid connections simply to minimize the amount of labor required to make any given connection.
In all events, they represent a very important category of equipment which will remain in extensive use as long as there is a need to convey fluid from one location to another by a conduit.
In some of the more complicated examples of quick connect fittings, a male fitting is releasably joined with a female fitting. Both are in turn connected to some other sort of conduit. These types of connections are frequently used in pneumatic systems and while they serve their intended purpose well, it is still necessary to connect separate conduits to both the female and male halves of the overall coupling.
In some simpler types of couplings, a female coupling element may be connected into one part of the system in any conventional fashion. The female coupling element constitutes the entirety of the coupling as it is intended to receive the plain, cut end of a piece of hose or tubing. In other words, the male member of the coupling is provided by the hose or tube itself and not by a male half of a coupling.
This type of coupling, of course, advantageously does away with the need to connect a conduit to the male part of a coupling. Consequently, couplings of this sort are favored particularly where relatively permanent fluid circuits require couplings. That is to say, this type of coupling generally is readily suited to a quick connect between the elements that may not be as suited for quick disconnection with the consequence that the most extensive use of this type of coupling is in relatively permanent fluid circuits.
A large variety of proposals of such couplings have developed over the years and while many work well for their intended purpose, all too frequently they require specially formed parts that increase their cost. Furthermore, some require use of a tightening sleeve which actually tends to clamp components together. This is undesirable from the standpoint that it increases the labor content of the product.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.